


Waltz

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise can’t hold back her anger and hurt after feeling used by Beaumont
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa
Kudos: 2





	Waltz

“Just leave me alone”Annalise tried creating distance between herself and Beaumont 

“Villa what’s your problem?”Beaumont tells her 

“Don’t even go there with me Rosie”Annalise was seriously pissed with her partner 

“You’re still mad about the hotel operation”Beaumont took a wild guess 

“I don’t know whether we’re friends or something more and that drives me crazy”Annalise finally blurted out 

“I had no idea you even considered me as a romantic option”Beaumont said to her 

“Besides that you have the audacity to waltz in here like you did nothing wrong”Annalise yelled at him 

“I never meant to harm you in any sort of way”Beaumont replies 

“Save the excuses”Annalise shoot him daggers with her eyes 

“I’m not giving you an excuse”Beaumont tries to defend himself 

“You want me to forgive you”Annalise sharply said through gritted teeth 

“I shouldn’t have left you alone”Beaumont tried to break through to her 

“I thought we’d spend time together”Annalise says 

“I’ve really messed up haven’t I?”Beaumont tells her 

“Big time”Annalise agreed with him


End file.
